El Diario de una Kitty enamorada
by Anema
Summary: Kitty quiere a Lizzie, y más que sólo amigas. Nunca se lo dijo, pero ahora se entera que ella tiene un enamoramiento con uno de los hermanos Charming y está cambiando drásticamente para encajar en Ever After. Kitty buscará la manera de que Lizzie ignore a Daring, vuelva a ser la misma de antes, y ¿declararle su amor?


**Ohohohohoho Hola, mis chicocos, chicocas. Presentando el fic que no me resistí en hacer y que ahora podré subir. (y)**

 **Está inspirado en el "Diario de Kitty Cheshire" Que viene con la muñeca de Kitty y, si no lo han leído ya sea porque son pobres como yo y no pueden comprar la muñeca porque la billetera les duele u por otra excusa, google es tu amigo ;)**

 **El Fic se basa en la historia, sólo que con un poco de "Hagamos gays a las chiquillas" y un grano de "Kitzie best otp in da world" Eso. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _Empezaré con estas palabras:_

 _¿Eres royal o rebel?_

 _¿Qué tal si no soy ninguno de ellos? ¿Qué tal si no me interesa ser ninguno de ellos? El Director Grimm dice "Sigue tu destino o harás ¡Poof!". Por favor, yo hago poof todo el tiempo. Es lo mío. No le tengo miedo a las viejas leyendas de la abuela._

 _¿Y Eso me haría rebel, acaso?_

 _Mi destino es ser la prrróxima entrometida Gata Cheshire, y con gusto acepto serlo. Mi madre me ha instruido desde el momento en que empezaron a crecer mis garras y no la voy a defraudar. Jamás._

 _¿Eso me hace royal?_

 _Te diré algo: Yo soy Kitty Cheshire. No royal, ni rebel, y haré lo que se me dé la gana. Sólo porque es obligatorio ser de algún bando en Ever After High he decidido ser rebel, pero eso sólo es un título que llevas entre paréntesis para que los demás te juzguen._

 _De a poco el caos crece en mí y sólo yo tendré el derecho de pararlo. Me tachan de burlona y tramposa malvada. Inusualmente de villana. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso me da igual ¡Qué crean lo que quieran! puedo ser la villana si se me da la gana, con tal de sembrar el caos en todo Ever after high. No soy como mi amiga por siempre Lizzie Hearts, ella odia que la traten como villana._

 _Pero si cambiamos totalmente el tema, olvidando todo lo que te maullé excepto ese último nombre, te diré que estoy destrozada. Porque con sólo oír ese nombre mis pelos se ponen de punta y mi mente explota en varias emociones. Odio, admiración, capricho, envidia, amor… Amor._

 _Es sólo que… ¿Sabes? Seré directa: Me gusta Lizzie. SÍ, lo dije lodijelodijelodijelodije. Merezco un premio por eso.( Nota mental: robarle dinero a Maddie, esta gatita necesita una alfombra nueva que arañar.)_

 _No recuerdo como empezó a atraerme, tampoco nunca me importó ganarme su amor ya que Lizzie era lo demasiado tímida como para estar con otra persona. Además, no es por ser negativa pero... ella es una chica, yo una chica. No me sorprendería que me declare a ella y esta me rechace por ser mujer._

 _No me gusta hablar mucho sobre el tema._

 _Escribo este diario por el simple hecho de tener que contarle a alguien estos pensamientos, pues dudo que Maddie pueda ayudarme al respecto, pienso que mamá me mataría ¿y a quién más contarle? ¿A Raven? Já, no me hagas reír._

 _Esta semana ha sido larga, y aun que no me creas, triste. No sé cómo remediar mis errores. Pensé que por fin haría algo bien, y si no salía como esperaba, sería un caos divertido. Pero no, no lo fue. Algunos dicen que la idea del suicidio no es tan mala ¿eh? Bueno, Hasta mi humor está por el suelo._

 _Tal vez debería contarte todo desde el principio…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡No olviden votar por la peor vestida de la semana en el blog del espejito, alumnos de ever after high! Hasta mañana, se despide su locutora Blon-…

Kitty apagó su Mirrorpad y lo lanzó a la cama de su compañera, Maddeline Hatter. Estaba lista para hacer una pequeña siesta gatuna cuando apareció una muchacha de cabello de corazón por la ventana, era Lizzie caminando sobre las nubes. Bajó delicadamente como un diente de león, y empezó a tararear y girar alrededor de la habitación.

¿Qué no-extraño? Pensó. Ella se acostó riendo en la cama de Madeline y contempló una rosa que traía en sus manos.

-Oh, mi querida y adorada Kitty, ¿serías capaz de guardar un secreto?- Preguntó mientras arrancaba cada pétalo, y luego río como una niña- ¡Acabo de tener mi primera cita de cuento!

¿Qué? Susurró a sí misma. "Ella debe estar bromeando." Luego pensó. Aun así, le entró demasiada curiosidad.

-¿No es con una corona en la manga cuando termina el comienzo y comienza el final? (¿Desde cuándo la Reina de corazones tiene citas?).- Lizzie se giró para ver a los ojos a su amiga, sonriendo.

-¡Desde que el chico más encantador me invitó a salir!-Confesó, suspirando- Y él no es como todos los demás. Él… es diferente- Ella volvió a mirar la rosa- Él vio mi verdadero "yo".

Bien, eso había enfadado a Kitty, pero le enfadó algo peor aún.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no contestas en enigmañol?- Preguntó curiosamente. En el país de las maravillas, contestar con acertijos cuando te hablan en el enredado idioma es acto de cortesía común.

-Vivimos en Ever After High ahora. Deberíamos intentar encajar-Dijo Lizzie con una mirada perdida.

Esa respuesta dio más y más curiosidad. "¿Quién sería aquél que impulsa a Lizzie a sus más locas ideas? Tal vez le gustaría impulsarme también a mí a desgarrarle la cara." Volvió a pensar.

-¿Lizzie, quién te invitó a salir?

La princesa le enterró la mirada, perdida en otro mundo.

-Daring. Daring Charming. El príncipe Daring Charming- Ella suspiró. Kitty, en cambio, explotó.

-Daring.-Repitió sin emoción, tragando la información..

-Sí, Daring.

-¿¡Daring!? ¿Acaso perdiste tu locura?- Exclamó la felina. Se esfumó de la rama, y apareció sentada frente a ella, en la cama de Maddie.

-¡Ciertamente, No lo he hecho!-Lizzie dijo-Yo le gusto a Daring: Realmente incomprendido. ¿Acaso eso no es una locura para ti?

-A Daring no le gusta nadie- Sonrió mientras estiraba sus piernas - su único amor es su reflejo. Es un egocéntrico narcisista, ¡y tú lo sabes bien!

-Pero tiene corazón, igual que yo. Además, estoy cien por ciento segura que me quiere. Apostaría mi corona a eso- Lizzie interrumpió. Se cruzó de brazos y se paró de la cama, dándole la espalda a su amiga. ¿Qué estambres le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo el "tener sentimientos y corazón" es una excusa para ella? De todos modos, no iba a discutir con ella, gastaría su tiempo en una pelea sin fin.

-Creo que debería desaparecer- Opinó, levantándose igualmente. Con una sarcástica sonrisa, Kitty hizo una reverencia y POOF, dejó sola a su amiga.

Ella se dirigió a la entrada principal del instituto y se sentó en una de las bancas de por ahí. Trató de no pensar en la escena de recién y buscó alguna victima para idear una broma. ¿Briar? No, ya la molesto ayer. ¿Hopper? Sólo necesitaría coquetearle para que se vuelva una rana. Aburrido. ¿Maddie? Ya se dedicó a cambiarle el shampoo por tinte de cabello. Dicen que el amarillo se lleva mucho esta temporada. Aburrido.

Sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho rubio, rodeado de chicas. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una cara de asco y envidia. De todos los hombres, inútiles y repugnantes ¿Por qué Daring tenía que conquistar a Lizzie primero? Pues, para Kitty él es un buen enemigo. Un enemigo que en sí ya había ganado la pelea, puesto que la princesa no tenía idea de lo que sentía la pobre gatita.

O tal vez no era muy tarde para que lo sepa.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, Kitty rió para sí, cruzando las piernas y brazos.

Esta iba a ser una semana muuuy divertida.

* * *

 **Y… ahí, está. Tan largo no fue, ya que no sé si guste. Supongo que el segundo capítulo será más largo.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!** **no sé exactamente qué día, ¡Pero Luego!**


End file.
